


Life Expands

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: Short add-on to Fire_Sign's "According to One's Courage"





	Life Expands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).
  * Inspired by [According to One's Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390438) by [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign). 



> Just a little somethin'.

Phryne lay with her head in Jack's lap, her eyes closed, a smile playing on her lips as she called forth different memories of the past fortnight. She had taken him all over London, from popular tourist spots to particular favorite places where they had sometimes found themselves alone, speaking in low tones between kisses. Oh, there had been many kisses. In parks, in deserted corners, in her private parlour. She wondered if Jack had taken as much delight in learning London as she had taken in learning his mouth. Impossible, perhaps.

She had been drawn to his mouth ever since that afternoon on the Ballarat train when the frustrated, wide twist of it had beckoned to her. She knew it corner to corner now, had explored every place where his smiles sometimes crept out to tease her. She loved to trace the dip in his upper lip with her thumb; when she had done so a few nights ago, he had opened his mouth slightly to scrape the pad of her thumb with his teeth, and just the memory sent heat spiking through her.

Each night when he said goodbye and retrieved his coat and hat, she told herself, "Soon."

Jack was reading at the moment, though she had captured one of his hands in her own, idly tracing his fingers, the lines on his palm, and the veins in his wrist. He lifted it occasionally to turn a page, but he always gave it back to her, just as he had given her all of himself. Almost all, she thought. All that she had needed. All that she was ready for.

The clock there in her private parlour ticked in a soft, soothing way.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, then brought his wrist to her mouth and brushed her lips against his calm, steady pulse. His attention was drawn from his book - some American western he'd discovered in a used bookshop - to her. His mouth curved up in a one-sided smile, his eyes warm and dark.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, setting the book aside.

"You."

"No wonder you were falling asleep."

She grinned up at him. "Silly man. I was thinking, not dozing." She slid a hand around his neck and stroked her fingers up into his hair. Jack's quiet hum of pleasure set her heart pounding. "I feared that I had called for you because you made me weak, but that's not it at all." Jack didn't speak as she sat up and shifted closer to him, her free hand now toying with his tie. "You... You add to my strength." Her eyes focused on his. "You add to my happiness. I..." Her voice caught. "I could rely only on myself, but I don't have to. I don't _want_ to."

"On your terms," he said quietly, and it touched her that he remembered her words.

"Camaraderie," she replied, remembering his.

Their lips met, and Phryne climbed over him as she took her fill - or at least attempted to take her fill, for she didn't think it was possible ever to have enough.

"Phryne," he murmured as she loosened his tie.

She paused. "Do you want this?"

"Do you?"

"I want everything," she said. "Even the fear."

He fingered the swallow pin on her collar. "I've found that the fear can be rather exhilerating."

Phryne smiled and tugged him closer, greedy for all of him, and not at all afraid.


End file.
